haunted with the sake of luv
by Marsarinah
Summary: kakashi had send out team seven to special place to "train" them. and weird things then started happenning to them


"Blah"—--person talking

'Blah'—--person thinking

blah —--author interrupting

blah—--fitting in actions from another place on earth

blah--Sound effect-SEF

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a bright light out from the window dat woke up Naruto, and Sasuke, wel, and Sakura. Naruto went to the bathroom to wash and thinking about how he would greet Sakura this morning, and how long is kakashi gonna b late for

He looked in the mirror, and suddenly started admiring himself, thinking, 'holy cow, say, haven't I gotten cuter?' hahahaha, lmao, he sure knows how to make himself feel better, lol 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"SAKURA!!!! YOU DON WANNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!"

Sakura ran and bumped and smacked her head on the stairs on the way to the kitchen while her mom was yelling her.

"OK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"She yelled bak."I'm coming in a second-OUCH!" um...I think she had just tripped over her own foot...again

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke is already heading to the bridge. Far away, he saw something there...or should I say, someone!

Who could it be?

"KAKASHI?!?!?!"

lol, who would've thought that kakashi is early today...

"Sasuke? Looks like ur the only one here, oh well. Anyways, u see, I won't be here for about three days."

"oic"

"but that doesn't means u guys r gonna hav a three days break. I will be sending u guys to this place and u will know what u guys have figure out the things that u have to improve."

Then, their sensei disappeared in a puff

Following what it had said on the scroll that kakashi left behind with, they came along a far way and got to this weird looking house...

Sasuke stood there in front of the haunted looking house coldly, not showing a it of expressions.

"This house sure looks old..."said Naruto

"hum, looks kinds scary to me." said Sakura

"don worry Sakura, u have me here with ya "

'I really wish u weren here--'so there will only be me and my sasukeo'

"hump.-' Baka" sasuke said it quietly not paying any attention to naruto's mad face.

This house could probably be described as a real life haunted house' 

Naruto:'I wanna go pee I wanna go peeeee. God's sake, I'm always scared of these stupid things that sasuke-basterd doesn even care about . ...

Sakura:'omg, look at Sasuke now, he's like a knight standing under the moono'

"don't just stand there stupid, get inside already" sasuke said it impatiently

alright sasuke-kun w/v u say!" then Sakura ran to the door of that haunted looking house. Even tho she's kinda scared of it, but who cares, she has to show sasukke-kun what she can do right?

'grr, dam stupid sasuke, he's always the one that's admired by sakura. U know what? This time I'll will goin before u do '

Naruto: "hey u. Sasuke-bastard, u better stop acting so dam cool after u get inside, or else I'd have to guess that tomorrow u won have this face no more!"

Naruto said the quietly not wanting sakura to hear.

But the thing is, sasuke didn even look at him,

"hump"--' "moron."

0.0 ---naruto's face now--- o 

sakura opened the door slightly a bit, and peeked inside.

' wow, it's so dark inside. Omgh, I don't wanna live in a place like thisTT. but I don't think anyone's in there tho...alriht I'll just open it. Is only a door. And if only something happens, sasuke-kun will definitely save me'

think so, she opened that spooky door that's half covered with spider web.

eeeeeek, ggggggggggg the door sure makes a loud soud...

"sakura?"

00

"EEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

-----------to be continued

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

plz review, I know my story isn't so good but it is my first time and I'm rally not so good at humor and describing things so...'

aliagadou anyways.


End file.
